Camping With You!
by Chibi-Kiss
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends are planning a camping trip for the community! Yay! But they don't expect to see some of the crazy stuff that goes on in the woods! xWARNINGx My fan character Sunshine is going to be used in this story!
1. Why Not?

A HAPPY TREE FRIENDS FANFIC XD (THANKS 4 READING, in this story I will use NO fan characters even if I have a really adorable one she is so awesome! anywayzzzz u will love this story it's gonna b so awesome! the main characters are Petunia, Lifty&Shifty, Lumpy, Russell, Mime, Nutty, Giggles and Cuddles! The main idea of this story is there all best friends 'with the exception of Lifty & Shifty' and they all go camping in the woods! Plenty of comedy adventure and romance XD ENJOY!!!!!)

OH YEAH I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS MONDO MEDIA DOES! YAY THEM!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****CAMPING WITH YOU****

Chapter 1: Why not?

Petunia skipped happily through the peaceful, beautiful (and a little boring) Happy Tree Town headed to her job at Happy Burger. Many people would describe this blue skunk as spunky sweet and sassy. She would probably describe herself the same.

"HI PETUNIA!" Petunia heard a voice shout from behind her. She turned around and saw Nutty, a green sugar-addicted squirrel, running towards her. She turned around and waved at him.

"Hey Nutty! What's up?" she asked. Nutty bounded up to her like he was going to tackle her but stopped two inches from her face. He held a bright blue flyer in his hand.

"Looky what Lumpy gave me!!" he shouted, jittering around. Petunia took the flyer and read it:

HAPPY TREE TOWN COMMUNITY CAMP-OUT!  
When&Where: Saturday in the Happy Woods

Saturday night bring your sleeping bags and tents and get ready for

a fun-filled weekend in the woods with your neighbors and closest friends! Lumpy will chaperone!

Petunia looked over it one more time and handed it back to Nutty. "The woods has a lot of dirt out there..." she muttered to herself.

Nutty frowned. "PLEEEEASE come! Lumpy told me to make everyone come! If I do, he promised me a bag of candy!" he nearly shouted. Petunia scratched her cheek. _It couldn't be that bad_, she thought.

"Why not? I'll go," she said smiling. Nutty clapped his hands and ran away laughing. Petunia continued skipping down the sidewalk to her job.

"Move it!" SLAM! Lifty and Shifty bumped into Petunia and knocked her to the ground. She stood up and wiped off her fur furiously as Lifty and Shifty scooped up the random jewels they had dropped. "Watch where you're goin'!" Shifty growled, putting the jewels in his pockets.

Petunia folded her arms over her chest. "I WAS. You guys weren't! You were two busy trying to run away from whoever you just stole from!" she replied crossly. Lifty grinned. "That's where you're wrong, skunk! These valuable jewels are OURS! They belong to us!" he lied.

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Suuure! Is that why Handy is right behind you looking very angry?" she said smiling.

Shifty turned around and saw she was telling the truth. "Well, it's been nice chattin' with you, doll, but we've got places to be!" he said, running off with his twin right behind him. Petunia giggled. _It's kinda funny watching them continually run from people like that,_ she thought, finally making it to Happy Burger.

Later....

"Petunia, are you really going to that camping thing tomorrow night? I know how much you hate dirt!" Giggles told Petunia as they chatted on their home phones. Petunia gulped.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Besides, we're best friends, if you're going, I'M going!" she said, giggling._ Except if you jump off a cliff_...Petunia thought.

"Yep, Cuddles said that Russell and Mime are going too! And I know how much Mime likes you..." Giggles said laughing.

Petunia blushed. "He's ok, I mean, he's really nice but I don't know..." she said, flopping down on her bed.

Giggles giggled. "Mhmm! Well, I have to go, my mom is calling see ya!" Giggles hung up. Petunia sighed and went got ready for bed. _Maybe this camping thing will be ok_, she thought, drifting off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok that's it for chapter 2! Next chapter, they're entering the woods XD

So by now u know, Petunia's the heroine! She doesn't like Mime at the moment...

R&R R&R READ AND REVIEW LOL!


	2. Into the Woods

Thanks for the reviews, **Kitten630** and **Captain Krueger**!! Lifty and Shifty are gonna be in it Kitten cause your right! **THEY'RE AWESOME XDDD**

Ok here's chapter two!!! I decided to put Handy in it cause he's funny!  
**I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: Into the Woods**!

Everyone met up in front of the ranger's house on the outskirts of the Happy Woods. Lumpy stood in front of them with a safari hat on, looking as smart as ever(sarcasm!). He looked at the animals standing before him. He took out a clipboard and began writing down names.

"Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Russell, Nutty, Mime, Lifty, Shifty, and Handy! Ok, I've got all o' you! Now stay clooose behind me as we hike into the woods to find our camping site! There's lots of dangerous animals and stuff out here!" Lumpy said, beginning to lead the animals into the thick forest.

Giggles scooted over to Cuddles. "Kind of creepy, huh?" she said, smiling. Cuddles shook his head.

"Are you kidding! This is gonna be fun! Woo hoo!" Cuddles said, running ahead of Lumpy. Giggles sighed and continued walking.

Nutty was busy devouring the sack of candy he had brought. "Oooh! Ahahaha!" he laughed, jittering after everyone.

Petunia looked at all of the brightly colored flowers as she followed Lumpy. She picked a blue one and sniffed it with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and saw it had specks of dirt on it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, throwing the flower away from her. She took three deep breaths and continued after the others.

Handy walked happily behind Petunia, whistling. He noticed her pick a flower, so he leaned over a yellow one and tried to grab it. Except he didn't have hands so he simply growled and waved his stubs at it. He did his signature frown and followed after Lumpy.

Lifty and Shifty trailed behind the others, snickering. "This is gonna be great! When they're sleepin', we can get all their stuff and jet outta here!" Shifty said. Lifty laughed. "Yeah!" he said happily. He enjoyed stealing.

"Aha! We're here!" Lumpy shouted, suddenly. Everyone looked at the creepy clearing that was to be their camping site.

The trees were all bent in toward the clearing and had no leaves on their branches. The clouds were gray over only this particular spot. The grass was all brown and dried up. Shifty raised an eyebrow.

"This is a joke right?" he said. Lumpy shook his head and grinned. "This is our CAMPING SITE!" he declared proudly. Everyone groaned.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

SORRY! Short chapter but I promise...GORE IS COMING!! ^.^

R&R!


	3. Wild Night!

Hi PEOPLE! Ok, this is the part where it gets fun!

Anywayzzz, here's chapter 3!  
OH yeah I'm gonna use my OC for a diff fanfic (which I'm not even sure what the topic will be!)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 3: Wild Night!

The little animals threw their stuff on the ground grumbling. Lumpy was busy trying to set up a tent but kept getting the tarp entangled in his antlers.

Petunia looked around at the others, trying to figure out what to do next. She noticed Cuddles and Giggles sneak off into the forest. She felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, she stared into the painted face of Mime. He smiled at her and waved happily. Petunia waved back.

"Are you liking the trip so far?" she asked. Mime nodded, then pointed at Lumpy and made the cuckoo sign with his finger. Petunia giggled.

"Yeah, hopefully, even if this camping site stinks, maybe we'll still have fun!" she said. Mime grinned and nodded.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Cuddles and Giggles walked off into the forest. Giggles looked behind her shoulder.

"What exactly did you want to show me again?" she asked. Cuddles laughed.

"You'll see! Aha! There they are!" he said, pointing at the ground. Giggles looked down at what he was pointing at and gasped. There were HUGE footprints that were at least 5 feet in length.

"WHO OR WHAT MADE THAT?!?!" she nearly screamed. Cuddles covered her mouth, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno! We're gonna follow them and find out! C'mon!" he said, grabbing her hand and running down through the woods. Giggles sighed, happy that at least they were holding hands. Cuddles suddenly stopped. Giggles could feel his hand shaking.

"What?" she whispered. Cuddles let go of Giggles paw and pointed a trembling finger towards the north. Giggles looked and saw what he was pointing at. It was a gigantic black wolf, stretched out on the ground, snoring.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Giggles shrieked. Cuddles gasped as the monster's blood-red eyes shot open. It growled and stood up, looking straight at them. Cuddles and Giggles took off running, screaming the whole time as the monster howled and dashed after them. Cuddles hurriedly ran over flowers and tore through bushes trying to escape. Giggles looked at him.

"You're hurting the environment!" Giggles hissed.

"SCREW THE ENVIRONMENT! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" he screeched, bolting in front of Giggles. He pushed a branch out of his path and continued running. It snapped back and sliced through Giggles forehead, revealing her brain. She screamed and teetered around, dizzily. The wolf leapt upon her body and ripped her to shreds as she screeched in pain. Cuddles screamed and ran even faster.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

That night...

Everyone was laying in their tents, fast asleep. That is, except for two sneaky raccoons. Lifty and Shifty snuck into Lumpy's tent, snickering. The tent was full of stuff!

"What's this?" Lifty asked, grabbing a book. Shifty snatched it away.

"Gimme that!" Shifty studied the cover. "How to Appear Smart: For Dummies", the book was titled. Shifty laughed and threw the book over his shoulder. It hit Lumpy on his head. He yawned and sat up. Lifty and Shifty quickly scurried out of the tent.  
Lifty looked around for another tent. He pointed to an orange one and they tip-toed up to it.

Peeking inside, they spotted Handy, sleeping and muttering in his sleep. Shifty spotted all the valuable tools he had scattered on the floor.

"That could get us something..." he said, gleefully. Suddenly, they heard loud screaming from outside the tent. They ran outside adn saw that everyone else had gathered outside as well to see who had screamed. Cuddles came barreling toward the group, covered in dirt and still screaming.

"RUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" he shouted, passing the others and running into the woods. Everyone turned their attention to the woods where Cuddles had first entered and screamed when they saw a huge wolf running towards them. It grabbed Mime and ripped his antlers off with his teeth. Blood gushed everywhere as Mime screamed silently and struggled to get away.

"S-Someone throw something at it!" Petunia screamed, as the beast began scratching Mime to bloody chunks. Nutty held up a chocolate bar, ready to throw it. He reconsidered it and hugged the candy against his chest.

"MY SUGAR!" he said, laughing maniacally and running in the woods Cuddles had run into. By that time, Mime's pieces were scattered on the forest floor.

"Run! RUn! Run!" Handy screamed, as Lifty, Shifty, Petunia, and Lumpy followed him out to the woods after Nutty and Cuddles.  
The wolf quickly began tearing after them.

"Just so you know...THIS CAMPING TRIP SUCKS, LUMPY!" Shifty yelled at the moose as they ran. They passed Nutty, who had stopped to eat his chocolate bar. The wolf stood over the green squirrel, it's nostrils flaring. Nutty looked up and laughed.

"Sorry, this is MINE! Go get your own! Then you can bring it to me!" he said, shoving the chocolate into his mouth. The wolf clawed his stomach open and all of Nutty's organs spilled out. The chocolate bar rolled out of his stomach, covered in blood.  
Nutty quickly tried to grab it, but the wolf stepped on him and the chocolate bar and blood shot out from under it's black paw.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile....

The others sat huddled together under a bush.

"Maybe that camping site wasn't the very best one..." Lumpy said, scratching his chin.

"DUH!!!!" everyone shouted in unison.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, there's ch 3!!!!! What will happen next??? 0.0

Only Handy, Petunia, Cuddles, Lifty, Shifty, and of course Lumpy are left!!!

Will they get eaten??????? Will they be viciously ripped to pieces?

Probably. XD 


	4. The Great Escape

**Ok I'm back! I've been BUSY, BUSY, BUSY! I'm going on a vacation to Myrtle Beach YAY!**

**Anywayz, I'm finally updating after a week! xD**

**I'm working on a new story now as well, maybe a romance one...ooooh. LOL thanks for the reviews!**

**Well, here's the next chappie!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Cuddles, Lifty and Shifty huddled together under the thick bush, shaking.

"Darn, this whole trip was a waste! We didn't even get to steal anything!" Lifty groaned. Petunia shook her head in disgust.

"We're getting chased by a giant wolf-bear and you're focusing on stealing?!" she cried. LIfty shrugged and smiled, snickering. "Everyone should be used to that by now!" he said. SUddenly, Handy shrieked and pointed his stub toward the south.

"Th-There it is!!!!" he cried. Everyone looked up and saw the huge wolf towering over them. It lifted its head toward the full moon and howled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone screeched and ran away from the monster. Unfortunately, Cuddles was too slow. The wolf snatched him up with its teeth then quickly devoured him. Lumpy shrieked like a girl and ran past the others.

"WAIT FOR US! YOU"RE THE IDIOT THAT BROUGHT US OUT HERE!!" Shifty shouted, angrily. SUddenly, the wolf leaped over Lifty,  
Shifty, Petunia, and Handy and landed on Lumpy with a _SQUISH_. Blood and dirt flew on everyone. Petunia screamed.

"D-D-Dirt! Noooo! Get it off, **get it off**!" she cried, running around in circles. Handy, Lifty, and Shifty looked at each other and shrugged, then ran off, leaving Petunia. The wolf swiped at the blue skunk with its razor sharp claws. Petunia stopped screaming. She then fell to pieces.

Meanwhile, the three boys kept running. Handy waved his stubs excitedly. "There's the highway! Yes!" Handy shouted, as he caught glimpse of the paved road. Everyone cheered and ran faster. They all ran out of the woods and onto the highway.

"Yes! We're outta those stupid woods!" Shifty said, doing a victory dance with Lifty. Suddenly, a huge shadow was cast over them. They looked up and came face-to-face with the black wolf.

"Aw, crud." LIfty and Shifty moaned. But, luckily, a huge semi truck ran over the wolf! Unluckily, it ran over Lifty and Shifty too.

Handy smiled happily at his good luck. "Ha ha ha haha!" he laughed, beginning to walk away. Then, out of nowhere, a purple car ran him over, spalttering his guts. Mole was the driver. He felt the blood hit his face. He reached under the seat and pulled out an umbrella, thinking it was rain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THE END! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! LOL sorry short chapter...**

**Well, R&R and tell me what u thought or else I will send Toothy to be your freakin DENTIST!!!! xD BYE!**


End file.
